This invention relates to a fishing chair and more particularly to a fishing chair having a tackle box removably secured thereto.
Many types of folding chairs or fishing chairs have been provided in an attempt to provide added convenience to the fisherman. One such type of chair is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,077,327 and can be seen to include a rigid tackle box secured to and positioned between a pair of legs of the folding leg sections. However, in the folding chair of U.S. Pat. No. 3,077,327, the tackle box was permanently affixed to the folding leg sections of the chair which prevented the tackle box from being used separately or conveniently used when the chair was not positioned in its ground supported condition
Therfore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved folding chair.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a fishing chair including a rigid tackle box removably secured to the chair.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a fishing chair including novel means for removably securing a rigid tackle box thereto.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a fishing chair which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.